


Intrusion

by blue_avocado



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Gwen continually visits Miles, which leads to some naughty times.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a distinct lack of Miles/Gwen smut, so I decided to add one to the pile. This is also heavily implied to take place right when the movie ends.
> 
> By the way, loved Spider-verse so much. <3333 I really hope the sequel just goes nuts, and throws more weird Spider-people at the audience. Also canon Miles/Gwen, plz.

\---

Miles grinned when the portal opened and he heard Gwen's voice. Due to some sort of anomaly in the space-time continuum, they were able to communicate and visit each other frequently through these means. Since they were both hormonal teenagers, and had a deep connection together due to their past experience, this meant they took advantage of these visits in order to 'hang out', to say the least. Slowly, Gwen descended out of the tear, and landed right on top of him. Both of them chuckled.

"Is your roommate here or..?" She asked, somewhat slyly.

Miles shook his head. "Late night study session."

Pulling him in closer by his shirt collar, she replied, "Convenient." Then she kissed him hard.

A goofy smile extended across his face, every time they kissed, he felt the way he did when we traversed the city through webslinging. A feeling like no other. "...So--"

After removing her top, followed by her bra, she pressed her lips against his again in another brief but passionate lip-lock. "No time. We've both got school tomorrow, so let's make this quick." Before he could get another word in, she rolled over and pulled the blanket off his body. Once that obstacle was set aside, she climbed back onto him, and they proceeded to makeout again. This time, at least, the session lasted much longer. A playful tug of war ensued between the two, their tongues mingling in each other's mouths. 

As they kissed, Miles' hand made its way down to her skirt. They'd been together long enough that a trust bloomed between them which allowed for free exploration of their bodies. His hand disappeared underneath the hem, proceeding to tug on her panties. At first he let his hand drift along her butt, appreciating her smooth skin. Though it didn't take long before he shifted his hand's position to her front, and he slipped two of his fingers into her. Gwen pulled away from the kissing, trembling at the sensation below. This emboldened him to massage her, interchangably swirling and tapping. Each motion seemed to set her off, and he watched her quite intently. His fingers began to work faster, and harder; attempting to imitate something else she might be craving to go in her.

Her eyes rolled as she tried to maintain her composure. Keeping a cool, calm demeanor was her 'thing'. But whenever she was alone with Miles, she had a tendency to shed those inhibitions, and allowed herself to be more 'expressive'. She felt him take his fingers out, and a disappointed groan escaped from her. "Could've used more of that."

"Really? I thought you might like this more." He caught her off guard when he pushed her back onto the mattress, and he slid away from her to position his face between her legs. At first, he teased her by planting light kisses along her both of her thighs that led to longer ones upon her vulva. Squirming in excitement, Gwen began to push her lower body against him in an attempt for him to up the ante. Miles smirked, deciding to oblige. He started to run his tongue over her vaginal folds, sometimes dipping inside for a taste of her cream. Flicking the hood of her clit, he used placed both hands underneath her, resting her legs on his shoulders. Now that she was slightly levitated, his tongue was granted enough access to her insides, to which he began to passionately lap up as much of her as he could. To that, Gwen bit down on her bottom lip to prevent her from screaming as her head rolled from side to side. 

"L-let's get a move on...!" exclaimed the blonde, eyes wide, and panting. "I...uh...don't want Dad to know I'm gone." More like she was desperate for Miles' cock to bring her to a climax.

Not that Miles minded, as his own cock twitched continually, also yearning to go into his girlfriend. Quickly kicking off his boxers, he practically pounced on her, his penis sliding into her already wet pussy. As soon as he felt he was properly settled in her, he began to rock his body against hers. This was well beyond their first go-around but they were still experiencing some awkwardness at times, particularly at the beginning. After some shifting around, they managed to find an appropriate rhythm as they pushed against one and other. Miles leaned in close, his hand buried behind Gwen's head, clutching her blonde hair. "I really do like your hair..."

Something about the way he said that turned her on, thus she began to thrust herself against him. Already being wet from the previous stimulation to her vagina made her slippery which helped decrease the friction, and assisted in increasing their movements. Miles managed to keep up with her, his erection pulsating at the same time. A warm feeling began to overcome Gwen, and she felt her orgasm incoming. After doing this together so many times already, Miles had learned to recognize the signs of such, and he felt compelled to buck more wildly in her. He could feel the tightening walls of her pussy bind the entire length of his dick now. Although he wanted to say something, anything, words seemed to escape him. Instead, Gwen screamed. "MORE, MILES! GIVE IT TO ME!"

That was enough to spur him into going as fast as he could. Burying his fingers on the bed, he tried to sink himself as deep into her as well. In the meantime, Gwen shook as she felt the waves of pleasure through her lithe body. She had hit her peak, and her cum drenched Miles' member. However, he wasn't done quite yet. He kept going at her, his thrusts becoming more frantic as he tried to keep going for longer. He cupped both of her breasts as he attempted to maintain his balance on top of her, refusing to give in just yet. Gwen found herself rather impressed with his stamina, and even nodded her approval. It all came to a head just then, and Miles blasted his semen deep inside her.

In the corner of the dorm room, a flash of light formed, and another portal opened. Originating from Earth-31411, Aaron Aikman, yet another Spider-man, jumped through. Just before he could plead for help from the Spider-man of this dimension, he was rather awestruck at what he was witnessing. Had they been--?

"What the--" Miles had just then noticed the intrusion, both he and Gwen looking like deers caught in the headlights. 

To add to the embarrassment, Miles' roommate returned to the dorm. He looked at the new Spider-man then at Miles, still on top of Gwen. Shrugging, he closed the door, and decided to just head elsewhere.

\---


End file.
